2019 Winter Event
|image = Winter Event 2019.jpg |subtitle = 2nd December 2019 to 2nd January 2020 }} Introduction The is a seasonal event that will run from 2nd December 2019 to 2nd January 2020. All Aboard! This year we are travelling through the snow aboard the Christmas Train. Collect the Stars, open the Presents, collect the Tickets, lay the Tracks and collect more Rewards. If you find the Reindeer you can purchase the selected item/s from the Sleigh. Milestone Rewards How to Participate? Stars The player will need Stars to open presents - 10 stars for 1 present. Stars can be collected in the following ways: * At the beginning of the event, 20 Stars are given. * Each days first login (33) gives, 10 Stars. * Each solved quest (70) awards 10 Stars. * The second Milestone awards 50 Stars. * The fourth Milestone awards 70 Stars. * The Show 2 Tile gives the player 3 Stars. * Some Presents award Stars, 14 Stars. * The Shuffle Tile gives the player 10 Stars. * Some Incidents in and around your city, will give between 1 Star & 100 Stars (more on a very rare occasion). Number of Stars expected assuming daily connection and completion of all quests (presents & incidents) is 1170 Stars Additional Stars can be bought using diamonds: Presents/Event Window To access the presents window, click the Winter Event Button at the left side of the screen of your browser (pictured here) or at the right side in the app. The player uses stars to open the presents and claim what is hidden inside. The player can open as many presents as they can afford, and win everything over and over again. Event Window|500px|link= As you can see, the event window contains 6 main elements. They are: # The Star Counter. You can look at the amount of Stars you currently have over here. # The number of Train Tickets available. One is obtained for every present opened. # The Grand Prize. It is obtained by laying 20 Tracks to travel between Stations. # The Ticket Booth. It is used to progress the Christmas Train 1,2 or 3 tracks down the line by spending Train Tickets. Read [[#Christmas Train|'Christmas Train']] for more details. # The Daily Special. At any given day, it is obtainable by finding the box it is in. It changes every 24 hours from the start of the Event. The Reindeer indicates that finding the daily special in one of the presents also rewards a Reindeer. # The Presents. All the Gifts appear here. Press the "START" button to wrap the available Prizes, all the prizes will disappear up the screen before dropping down as wrapped Presents to be revealed. Rewards remain the same until midnight server time or until the "Shuffle" is found in a present. All Presents will unwrap but not be awarded at midnight server time. Every time you open a present, a snowfall will start on your town and surrounding area. The effect is quite spectacular, but will not be displayed if Animations under Settings is turned off. There are also special awards hidden among the presents, which are as follows: * "Show 2" reveals two random presents on the board and gives the player 3 stars. * "Double Payout" doubles the reward in the next present to be opened. * "Shuffle All" resets all the presents. When "Shuffle All" appears, the player needs to press "Start" again and in addition claim 10 new stars. Christmas Train The purpose of the Christmas Train is to award the Grand Prize once 20 tracks are laid, using Tickets, where tickets are obtained through opening presents. Whenever the player opens a present, they will receive a ticket. The tickets won will be stacked up on the top above the train engine on the Event screen. At the top of the playing window is the Christmas Train. The player should use the tickets collected to lay the tracks for the train. Any solitary ticket might randomly provide 1-3 tracks for the train. There are 20 tracks between each Station. Should a Ticket lay more tracks than the 20 needed to reach the next station, the track will be laid on route to the next station. Once the station is reached, the train will be refreshed and the assigned Grand Prize will be credited to the player's inventory. Reindeer Collection This is a special deal offered during the Winter Event. Each collected Reindeer will add a random item to this deal while the price remains unchanged. Collect Reindeer by finding the Daily Special. Collect 9 Reindeer to get the most items for your diamonds. * The Reindeer Collection Window can be accessed by selecting the reindeer in the Winter Event Window or by selecting the reindeer sleigh next to your cities tavern (The reindeer sleigh will reflect the number of currently collected reindeer, as for each collected reindeer, a reindeer will be added to the sleigh). * Once the first Daily Special and a reindeer is found, the Diamond purchase button will become available. The offer can be accepted at any time during the event and with any number of collected reindeer for the fixed price - the maximum number of offered items however is nine. Reindeer are not collectable when all the slots are full. * After accepting the deal, the collected Reindeer will reset and you can start collecting new Reindeer for the next deal. * You are not able to reject any reward once it is revealed in your Reindeer Collection and No item will be offered twice per deal as it seems. Questline There are 38 Main Quests are available which can be completed as soon as possible. After completing the Main Quests, 32 quests, corresponding to each day of the Winter Event, will be presented daily. Depending on the number of days the player takes to complete the main quests, that number of quests will stack when the daily ones start. Lets say it takes 5 days to finish the main questline. After completing that, the player will then immediately receive 5 quests without any delay and after that, one quest per day. Note: Where the word "some" appears in the quest text below, the amount differs depending on the Age the player is at. The Lower Numbers in brackets are for BA. The second number in brackets is for the ME unless stated otherwiseAGE. Quest 65 is due to change as some early Ages are not able to complete it. Main Quests 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars and a Portrait of Carl }} 10 Stars and a Portrait of Velma }} Daily Quests 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} Prize Systems Daily Special Daily Special Prizes can be won in presents the same day. You can find a list of Daily Specials as they appeared on Beta here. Grand Prizes A Grand Prize is obtained once the train reaches the next station after a distance of 20 tracks. There are 16 Grand Prizes. Once you have collected them you will start back at Number 1 You can find a list of Grand Prizes as they appeared on Beta here. New Buildings Other Events de:Winter-Event 2018 Category:Seasonal Events Category:2019 Winter Event Category:Events